


for he is worthy of worship

by narrycarry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SPECIFY BEFORE, MODERN AU WHERE DANTE'S THE ANTICHRIST, Modern AU, and also because it's what they DESERVE, can't blame her really, dante's the antichrist, eva and sparda deserve a good night's sleep!!, eva loses it, i write eva and sparda going to sleep a lot because it's easy, sparda tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrycarry/pseuds/narrycarry
Summary: 'My son is the Antichrist!!' Eva shrieked.





	1. Chapter 1

Eva lied on her bed, stared unseeing at the ceiling. 'Honey?' Sparda asked beside her. Eva hummed. 'Honey?' Sparta asked again, 'are you alright?'

'Our son is the Antichrist,' Eva whispered. 

'Yes,' Sparda said with a nod. 

'Our son is the Antichrist,' Eva said dazedly. 

Sparda didn't want to say it. But he didn't know what else to say. 'You said that already,' Sparda said quietly.

'Our son is the Antichrist!' Eva shouted.

'I know,' Sparda said. 

'Do you?' Eva whispered, a hysterical edge in her voice. ' _do you?!_ ' Eva asked, voice going up several octaves. 

'I do,' Sparda said patiently. 'You told me.'

' _My son is the Antichrist!!_ ' Eva shrieked. Sparda winced, too close to his ear! 'What if he ends the world?! It will be _my_ fault!' Sparda frowned. Where did he come in? He was still here. ' **I would have failed as mother!!** '

'Now,' Sparda started, 'that's not true.'

'But it is!' Eva cried. 'If I don't raise him right, the world will **end.** ' she turned towards him, tears in her eyes. Sparda reached for her to pull her to his side. 'What if I’ll be a bad mother?' Eva asked into his shirt. Sparda ran his hands through his hair. 

'You shall be a good mother,' he said softly. Eva opened her mouth to argue. 'But,' Sparda said quickly, 'if you can't be a good mother then I think you'll be an alright one. At least.' 

'At least,' Eva murmured. Sparda kept on stroking her hair. 'I’m having twins.' Sparda nodded. 'What if they're both the Antichrist?' Eva asked quietly. 

Sparda closed his eyes in horror. What if Eva was right? What were they going to do?! ' _Please_ don't say that terrifying thought ever again,' he whispered. Eva nodded. 

They enjoyed the silence, eventually drifting off into restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: [narrycarry](https://twitter.com/narrycarry). i've wrote about antichrist dante there if y'all wanna check it out?


	2. Chapter 2

'Were one of your ancestors witches?' Eva asked. Sparda looked up from the baby clothes. 

'Were one of _your_ ancestors witches?' Sparda asked, going back to folding.

Eva frowned, 'they were.' She looked unsure. 'But they weren’t _satanic_ witches.' She looked away. 'I think.'

He put a pile blue clothes next to him. 'You don't know if any of your ancestors were satanic witches?' 

'No!' Eva almost shouted. 'My family didn't keep family records like _yours._ '

'Research?' Sparda suggested. He put a pile of red clothes beside the previous pile. 

'Research,' Eva said determinedly. 'I’m gonna say it right now. My ancestors were _not_ satanic witches.'

Sparda hummed and kept on folding.

' _My ancestors were satanic witches?!_ ' Eva shrieked. 'This is _their_ fault!!'


	3. Chapter 3

Sparda kept on folding the clothes as Eva shouted profanities and death threats. He finished three minutes into her tirade, stood up and cleared his throat. Eva kept shouting profanities. 'Honey?' he asked. 

'-KING BASTARDS!! Yes, dear?' Eva asked panting. 

'I know you won't like this,' Sparda started, 'but maybe this isn't your ancestors fault?'

Eva scowled. 'Of _fucking course_ it's their fault! They’re _satanic_ witches.' 

'They were,' Sparda agreed, 'but don't think this their fault.'

'What are you saying?' Eva asked flatly. 

'Correlation does not imply causation,' he said simply. 

'What does that even mean,' Eva whined. 

Sparda smiled fondly. 'Wouldn’t-' he stopped, looking for words. ' _they_ could have picked a couple who are Satanists now instead of a couple who aren't Satanists?'

Eva was silent. 'You’re right and I hate it,' she said petulantly. She stomped towards him. Sparda opened his arms and Eva curled into his side. 'I still think it's their fault.' Eva sniffed.

'Understood,' Sparda said with a smile.


	4. REJOICE

When Vergil is born, nothing happens. It was a sunny, stressful morning that continued into a sunny, stressful afternoon. So he is definitely not the Antichrist. Unless he _is_ the Antichrist and not causing weather changes where how he introduced himself to the world? Oh, Eva’s head hurt. She took a steadying breath. _She still had to keep **going**!!_

When Dante is born, nothing also happens. It was a sunny, stressful afternoon that continued to a calm, stressful night. Eva let herself hope that maybe they were all wrong. Maybe none of her sons were the Antichrist after all? _Which was a **fucking stupid** thing to do!!_

Dante cried and nothing happened because _everything_ happened. The lights flickered, rain came down with lightning, snow and hale and the ground shook. 

He introduced himself to the world and what a _fantastic_ introduction it was. So. He is definitely the Antichrist. Eva closed her eyes in horror. _Oh **fuck.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sparda didn't know what time it was when the woman sidled up to him. The woman was tall, pale, and spindly with the greenest eyes Sparda had ever seen. 'Is he here?' she asked quietly. 

'Who is?' Sparda asked.

'Him,' the woman said insistently. There was a glimmer in her eyes. Sparda didn't know what it meant but he knew it didn't mean anything good. 'They said that he would come today and I wanted to be sure,' She murmured.

...What was she being sure of? 'I’m sorry. I don't know what you mean,' Sparda said politely.

The woman tilted her head. She regarded Sparda thoughtfully. She blushed. 'Of course, you don’t,' she agreed. 'The _liars_ ,' she muttered darkly. 

…Who are _they_? 'I'm sorry,' Sparda started, 'did you say something?'

The woman jumped and looked back up at him. 'Nothing!' she said loudly. 'I didn't say anything,' she added quickly. She gave him a strained smile. 'Sorry for bothering you,' her eyes looked angry, 'somebody lied to me that's all.'

Sparda smiled, small and polite. 'It's no problem.' 

She gave him a curt nod, turned sharply on her heel and walked away muttering to herself. 'The Antichrist being born today! Hmph! Shows what they know!'

Sparda stared at her back. …How did she know?! **Shit!** Should he run after her?! What would he say?! What would he even ask?! He turned back to the door. Would Eva forgive him for leaving?!

When he looked for the woman, the woman was _gone_. Sparda slumped. What was he going to tell **Eva**?


	6. Chapter 6

'What do you _mean_ she knew the Antichrist was being born today?!' Eva hissed. 

'Technically, the Antichrist was born yesterday,' Sparda pointed out helpfully. 

'I know!' Eva shouted, 'I was **there!** ' Sparda nodded. 'What do you _mean_ she knew the Antichrist was being born today?!' She hissed again.

'I meant,' he started, 'that she knew the Antichrist was born yesterday.' She scowled. 

'You could have chased after her!' She insisted. 

'Would you have forgiven me if I had?' Sparda asked. 

Eva opened her mouth then closed it. Her scowled deepened. 'You're right and I hate it,' she grumbled. Sparda smiled softly.

'Are you alright?' He asked. 

'''m fine,' she mumbled, 'tired.'

'You should sleep,' he said gently. 

'Can't,' she said simply. Eva frowned up at him. 'Who are _they_?'

'I don’t know,' Sparda answered helplessly. Eva extended her open hand and he took it. She squeezed his hand. Sparda gave her a small, shaky smile. Eva smiled back. 

'Whoever they are, I'm gonna kick their ass,' she said determinedly. Sparda's smile turned relieved and amused. 

'We'll kick their ass,' he murmured. 

'Damn right, we will,' she said loudly. Sparda chuckled. She tugged on his arm, he raised an eyebrow at her. 'Come on,' she insisted. His smiled turned warm. Eva shuffled sideways, making space for him. Sparda settled in the space, curling around her. 'Go to sleep,' she ordered. 

'Alright,' Sparda murmured. He rested his chin on the top of her head, she rested her head on his shoulder and they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The twins were sleeping in their cribs. Which was good because they wouldn't be able to see their parents staring dumbly at the wall. 

'His hair is white,' Eva said calmly. Sparda grimly nodded. 'Why is his hair white?' she asked. Sparda winced but couldn't answer, he made do with putting his hand on her back. 'His hair is _white_ ,' Eva whispered horrified. He stroked her back comfortingly.

It really was a rather confounding. Eva's hair was a dirty blond and while his hair was so pale it was almost white, it still wasn't _white._

'Yes,' he said quietly. He frowned the cleared his throat. 'Maybe,' he started, 'maybe it's a result of him being the Anti-Christ?' he asked. 

Her head whipped to Vergil's direction. 'His hair is white too, she said quietly, ' _his._ ' Eva insisted, a hysterical edge to her voice. 'Vergil's not the Anti-Christ. You heard it. You _felt_ it.'

Sparda nodded. 'But Vergil is the Anti-Christ's twin so him having the same hair makes… some amount of sense.'

'"Sense,"' Eva muttered, 'what "sense"?' 

'I said "some amount" of sense,' Sparda said drily, 'this whole thing makes _no_ sense.' 

Eva slumped against, tucking her face into the curve of his neck. 'What are we going to do?'

Sparda hummed. 'We could to sleep?' He suggested. She sighed and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Dante stared at up at Eva. Eva stared back. 'Dante,' she said quietly, 'Dante, you want the rattle?' She shook it and it gave a chime. Dante's eyes flicked down to look at it but he didn't look interested. She handed the rattle to him and Dante took it. He gave it a shake then gave it back. He looked up at her expectantly. Eva could feel sweat drip down her neck. She took it with a strained smile. 

She didn't know much about babies but she was pretty fucking sure that one-year old babies don't do that. Just… _stare._ 'Are you thirsty, Dante?' she asked then cringed. Dante's not thirsty! He never was! 'D'ya wanna take a nap?' Not that one either! Dante never seemed to sleep at all! She'd walked into the nursery at early morning and he was already awake!

'Dante,' Sparda called from across the room. Dante turned his head to look at him. Sparda put down the animal sounds book next to him. Dante crawled to him, sat down and started pressing buttons. He giggled. Eva startled. That was a rare sound. Dante did laugh but that didn't last long either. 

Maybe they'll buy more of those books.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparda stared at Dante's crib for a moment then walked out. He went back to his room and shook Eva awake. She blinked up at him blearily. 'honey?' he asked quietly. She grumbled. 'It's Dante.' Eva perked up, gaze turning sharp. 

'What happened?' she furiously whispered. 

Spade's forehead creased, 'There's a shadow around Dante?'

'What,' she asked flatly. Sparda nodded helplessly. Eva scowled, rose up from the bed and stomped to the nursery. She stopped. There _was_ a shadow around Dante's crib. It didn't have any arms, thank fuck. It was... vaguely round shaped? A vaguely round shaped shadow over her son.

And there was a glow too? What the fuck. There was a glow _inside_ the crib? What the **fuck**. Eva and Sparda slowly scooted towards the crib and hesitantly leaned over to see. Dante's eyes were glowing a very bright red. _What the **fuck**_. 

'Why are his eyes red,' Eva asked quietly.

'I don't know,' Sparda answered. 'Sweetheart?' He asked. Dante blinked at him. With his glowing red eyes. 'Sweetheart,' he said louder, the slightest edge of hysteria in his voice. Dante giggled. Sparda smiled then stopped smiling. 'Why are your eyes red?' Dante stared up at his face and slowly the red glow in his eyes dimmed. Eva and Sparda shoulders sagged in relief. Dante's keenness was eerie at times but this time, it was a relief.

'Don't do that again, alright, sweetheart?' Eva murmured. Dante made a sound and Eva smiled and reached down to boop him on the nose. Dante giggled. 'You worried us,' she said softly. 'Go back to sleep, ok?' she asked. 

'Good night, Dante,' Sparda whispered. Eva and Sparda went back to their room and went back to sleep and when they went to see Vergil and Dante in the morning, there was still a shadow around Dante but he was actually asleep!


End file.
